


[podfic] Landslide

by mothlights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Curses, Drama, First Time, Format: Streaming, HP: EWE, Hogwarts, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothlights/pseuds/mothlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audio recording of <a href="http://serpentinelion.livejournal.com/234551.html">Libby Drew's <i>Landslide</i></a>   Streaming, MP3 & M4B   [03:35:40]</p>
<p>Harry Potter disappears, taking a sick Teddy Lupin with him. While everyone searches for their missing hero, Draco's life continues as it always has. Rumors of curses and kidnapping don't interest him. As Hogwarts' guardian, he has only one concern: the strange, miraculous events occurring on the cliffs outside the castle walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Landslide

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Landslide](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/40702) by Libby Drew. 



> Recorded for [Dracotops_Harry](http://dracotops-harry.livejournal.com/) Fest 2014.
> 
> Many thanks to [majoline](http://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline) aka [margi_lynn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/margi_lynn). This is the 5th time she's been a beta for me, offering notes, suggestions and encouragement throughout. She makes it all better. Any errors are muddles I've made post-beta.

## Streaming

  


(or on a mobile, tap MP3 below)

  


## Length

[03:35:40]

  


## Downloads

  * **[MP3](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/mp3/Landslide__Libby_Drew__mothlights.mp3)** (197.6 MB)
  * **[M4B](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/m4b/Landslide__Libby_Drew__mothlights.m4b)** (196.2 MB) (includes chapter breaks)



(right click and Save As)

  


If you have an older device that doesn't like a long audio file, here are the 3 parts in a zip file:

  * [Zip MP3s](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/mp3/Landslide__Libby_Drew__mothlights.zip) (197.4 MB)
  * [Zip M4Bs](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/m4b/Landslide__Libby_Drew__mothlights__m4b.zip) (194.6 MB)

| 

cover art by [newgrange](http://archiveofourown.org/users/newgrange)  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Libby Drew for permission to record. Thanks to Paraka for podfic hosting. Thanks to my OH, newgrange, for the lovely art!


End file.
